Afternoon to Remember
by pinky71103
Summary: What I feel was a missing scene between Paris and Torres in the episode "One"


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. All characters are the sole possession of Paramount.

I have been re-watching the entire series and some of them seem to be missing important scenes so I have decided to write what I would have like to have seen. Some areas of this story are risqué so if you are underage or not mature enough to handle reading about adult relationships, please stop reading NOW!

If you are still reading at this point please let me know what you think. Keep in mind this is my first fanfic so please be gentle.

Missing scene from the episode "One"

"You are free until 1700hrs, and then you will report to cargo bay 2. Dismissed." Janeway stated with a wave of her hand. The senior staff stood cautiously and filed slowly out of the briefing room.

"So" He said coming up behind her placing his and on the small of her back as they walked. "I am not sure how I feel about being in a stasis chamber for any amount of time let alone an entire month or more." B'Elanna smirked at the apparent anxiety in his voice. "Oh I don't know Tom the doctor and Captain assure us that it would be over before you know it."

"I know but just think about it," He said stopping them and turning her to face him. "It's a whole month that we would be apart, there will be no romantic dinners, no holodeck dates, no…" he leaned in to kiss her lips which she returned but kept it soft. "And no…" he brushed her hair away to whisper something suggestive in her ear. It both aroused her and embarrassed her as she looked around to make sure none of the passing crew members could have possibly heard him.

"Well, we have right now" she said absently playing with the pips on the collar of his uniform. "Why don't we go back to my quarters and make… memories." She smiled. "Yes ma'am." He said slyly and grabed her hand nearly dragging her off. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at his eagerness. She wasn't much for holding hands in public especially while in uniform, but she didn't care. She figured that anyone on this ship that had someone to be with was likely on the same mission.

The doors on her quarters had barely slid shut before he had her pinned against them. One arm under her lab coat holding her tight as the other still holding her hand, now pinned above her head. Tom knew B'Elanna liked to be restrained and in turn liked to try and restrain him at times. He liked to think that he allowed her to do so but he would be the first to admit she was much stronger than the average human female. The kiss was eager full of yearning; time was still, waiting stasis chambers forgotten. Tom could feel the heat radiating from her body even through all the fabric that still separated their bodies. He let go of her long enough to peel her coat off. "Why do you wear this thing" he said as her lab coat hit the floor. "Just to make you work a little harder" she said, starting to unzip his own uniform jacket. She loved the way he looked in the tight undershirt of his uniform, the muscles in his arms straining the material of the sleeves. The very thought of it only increased her desire for him and even now that shirt had to go as well, and in one smooth motion it was. His skin was cool against the palm of her hands which now rested low on his sides. B'Elanna began to walk forward causing him to move backward never breaking the kiss or the embrace that he held on her face. They only stopped just short of her bed. It was a walk they took often, no need to look; they both knew where they were headed. Tom joked once that if B'Elanna was to ever rearrange her quarters he would probably end up in sick bay with the amount of time he walked backward.

B'Elanna pushed him down and he landed on the bed and sat up on his elbows so he could watch her as she stood before him. She hastily removed her uniform top and the tank top soon followed. Time was a luxury they didn't have, and Tom was determined to not waist any of it as he grabbed her and pulled her down landing squarely on top of him. His hands moved frantically about her half naked body as he tried to remove her bra but the clasps eluded him. "What are you doing?" she asked half annoyed that he was taking so long. "I… I can't get this stupid thing off." He said sheepishly "Back in my academy days that thing wouldn't have lasted a nano-second." B'Elanna sat up momentarily then playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I don't think I needed to know that, Flyboy." She put her hands behind her back and like a miracle to Tom she undid the clasps in seconds, tossing it to the floor. "When we get out of stasis you have got to teach me your secret" Tom said huskily as his hands and lips explored her newly exposed breasts.

The remainder of their clothes went quickly as they fell back on the bed. In a sudden move Tom now had the upper hand and position as he posed himself to slide B'Elanna higher on the bed. He could tell from her low growls and deep kisses that she wasn't in the mood for foreplay. He entered her full force no time for adjustment and relaxation, B'Elanna gasped loudly. With her arms around his neck she held him tight as she bit him on his shoulder. Tom pushed back a little to look her in the eyes. "Payback" she said with an evil smile. They were now both feeling that familiar sensation of pain and pleasure.

They moved together effortlessly. This was a dance that they excelled at. Even though they were polar opposites at almost everything in their day to day lives, when it came to pleasing each other sexually one would think they were telepathically linked. He could feel B'Elanna start to shake beneath him, it was his cue that she was close to orgasm and if he didn't push harder or go faster she would take the reins, so to speak. Not that he didn't enjoy her on top, but he liked to remain in control for as long as possible in sessions like this. He realized early on that with him in control it minimized the possibility of injury for him; after all he was _only_ human. B'Elanna let out a low moan and arched her back toward him, running her nails along his back. He could feel her warm release and the hard contractions gripping at him. It was a curious and welcome sensation he knew would last nearly three minutes and would send him careening over the edge long before they subsided. This was no exception; he came hard, his own fluids mixing with hers their bodies pulsating in rhythm.

He collapsed down on one arm as not to put his full body weight on her. He ran his free hand up the length of her thigh causing her to shiver. "Cold?" he asked trailing kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. She could feel his cocky smile. She both loved and hated that smile all at the same time. It was enough to snap her out of the afterglow and she pulled away from his kisses trying to regain some kind of control. "Not bad" she said with a cocky smile of her own. "Not bad… Not bad? Is that all I get?" He said feigning shock. He rolled over pulling her on top of him. "Well then Lieutenant, let's see if you can do better." He leaned up and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her fully. B'Elanna broke the kiss breathless. "Well I would love to give you some pointers but… we just don't have the time. We are due in the cargo bay in an hour." Tom sighed and fell back to the bed. "Okay fine but the minute we get out of stasis…" "I'm all yours" She stated, standing up and wrapping the sheet around her body. "Now, what do you say to grabbing a shower with me and maybe a quick lunch." She said turning and heading for the lavatory. Tom jumped up and ran behind her. He picked her up quickly causing her to squeal as he carried her the rest of the way. "Or maybe just a long shower" he said kissing her suggestively.

Forty-five minutes later they walked side by side into cargo bay 2. She heard Tom groan as they took sight of the 140 something stasis chambers all sectioned off by different departments. "Ahh… Lieutenants" the doctor said greeting them with an all too cheerful smile. "Are you ready for your beauty rest? Not that _you_ need it." He said motioning to Lt. Torres. Tom rolled his eyes in mocked annoyance "The engineering department is just over here." "Well, wait a minute Doc, why can't she be close to me, what if something goes wrong." B'Elanna looked up at him a little shocked by his reaction, but touched by his concern. "Well, Mr. Paris you can thank Seven of Nine for that, she thought this would be a more efficient layout should the need arise to wake any of you ahead of time." Now it was B'Elanna's turn to roll her eyes. "Remind me to do that when this is all over." She stated, clearly annoyed. "If you step right this way Lt. I can assist you in…" Tom held up his hand to stop the doctor. "It's alright Doc I can take it from here." He tilted his head "Precious cargo and all" "Indeed" was all the doctor said as he walked away"

"Feeling a little endearing Tom" she said as they walked toward her assigned chamber. "What can I say, I just want to make sure we have plenty of time for making _memories_ in the future." He said helping her up onto the bed of the stasis chamber. He pushed a few buttons on the control panel and then leaned down close to her tracing her jaw with his fingers. "I love you, B'Elanna." She was at a loss for words. She had known how he felt for a while now, but until now she didn't think the words were important. There were a thousand emotions going through her head, so naturally she said the first thing that came to her mind. "You picked a great time to tell me." They both let out a nervous laugh but she continued where he had failed just over a year ago. "I love you, too."She said softly. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers before giving her a soft lingering kiss, he inhaled as if he were trying to memorize her scent and the feel of her lips, but it was something he had committed to memory long ago. "Sweet dreams" he said as he stood and pressed the remainder of the blinking lights on the control panel, and the glass swooshed shut. He pressed his hand to the cool glass and she returned the favor. Seconds later she was peacefully fast asleep.

THE END


End file.
